IT (Information Technology) management systems come in a variety of flavors. As examples, some are designed to manage lifecycles of software applications. Some are used to manage business services and monitor application and system performance within an IT infrastructure. Others are used to manage IT services. In each case, an IT management system utilizes records to represent different IT management entities. An IT service management system, for example, may maintain records each reflecting a service request.